The Wedding
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: The clue is in the title, for this story. Brax surprises Ricky with a proposal as they head out for the night, following Casey's birth.


**This was written quickly, on my iPad, so, I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to get this up yesterday, but as usual I got sidetracked. All I own is spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Thought, I should get this up before my iPad runs out of battery. I put this up, then took it down as I wanted to add a bit more to it. **

* * *

The Wedding

Erica Sharpe had not been expecting her partner Daryl Braxton to propose to her. So, it had came as a surprise. A nice and unexpected surprise.

_Flashback _

_Ricky got dressed up as Brax was taking her out for the night, they were leaving Casey and Harley with Kyle as Heath had gone to see Rocco's grave, with his mum to lay some flowers._

_"Ready?" Brax asked, he was downstairs dressed in a pair of jeans, a tee- shirt and he had some new aftershave on. _

_"Sure" Ricky replied as she picked up her handbag and checked her reflection in the mirror. Her long blonde hair had been straightened and she had on a pair of demin shorts on and a white halter neck top. And, she teamed her outfit with a pair of Havana flip flops. _

_Brax drove them to a new restaurant which had recently opened, but it meant competition for Angelo's, but Brax wasn't going to think about work tonight, tonight was all about showing Ricky just how much he loved her. They arrived at the restaurant and Brax opened Ricky's door for her. She put her arm through his as he walked her to the restaurant._

_"Mr Braxton?" Brax had clearly made reservations before as the manager strolled over to him._

_Brax nodded as the manager led him and Ricky over to a table. _

_The table was set with a crisp white tablecloth with a flower vase with a single flower in. The flower was a pink rose. _

_Brax pulled out a seat for Ricky and pushed her in once she'd sat down. _

_"Thank you" Ricky smiled. _

_"Welcome " Brax said as he sat down __and picked up a menu. He decided on steak with chips. Ricky was also deciding what she would like to eat, she decided on a jacket potato and to drink a glass of white wine, Brax would usually have a drink, but tonight he was having a non - acholic drink, as he was driving them home. _

_Brax signaled to the waiters to play some romantic music and when they did, it was then, he got to his knees, holding a box. _

_"Ricky, will you marry me?" Brax asked. _

_Ricky was shocked, she hadn't been expecting him to ask that but there was only answer she wanted to give to him. _

_"Yes " She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_"Good " Brax said, with a laugh as he slipped the ring on to her finger, it was a diomond ring with a pink diomond in the middle and it sparkled as it caught the light. _

_End of flashback _

Heath was in on charge of minding the rings, as had Brax been on his wedding day to Bianca.

She thought of who was to give her away, she thought about Adam but she wanted nothing to do with him. Heath was the other option, he was like a brother to her.

She had been dress shopping with Bianca, who had come back from the City with her husband, Heath, for the special occasion.

Ricky turned to face Bianca. "How are you feeling?" She asked her husbands brothers fiancée, sounding like the ex- principle she was at Summer Bay High School.

"I'm fine" Ricky replied as she turned to face the mirror so she could see what she looked like. She was wearing a full length gown, with a white jacket to match. Her hair was up in a bun, with a a diamante clip securing the veil in place. On her feet, she wore a pair of London Ivory satin peep toe flat shoes, she may change in to heels for the reception. She walked over to her dressing table where she looked at a few items and these items were: her something borrowed, something new, something old and something blue.

Her something borrowed was a bracelet off Bianca.

Her something new was the jellewed clip, that was securing her veil in place.

Her something old was a note that Brax had written her when they were teenagers, the last time Ricky had seen Brax, until she had came to the Bay a few years ago for Bianca's and Heath's engagement party, where she'd slept with Brax.

And, her something blue was a light blue teddy bear that Brax had won her when he had taken her out for the day. She wasn't a big fan of teddies, but she thought it was sweet so she had kept the bear as it was a gift from the man she loved.

Brax was next door with Heath helping him to get ready. He only wished Casey was here to help him get ready. There was a knock at the door. Heath answered it. It was the boys mum, Cheryl.

Heath rubbed his brothers arm, they both wished they could have saved Casey but today was not a day for dwelling on the past, it was to look to the future.

Brax stood up as he looked in the mirror. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue tie and his hair was gelled up. Once, they were ready Heath got in to his car as he was driving his brother and mum to the church. Brax kept checking his watch.

"She'll be here" Heath chuckled, as he spotted Brax checking his watch, again.

Outside, the house, the limousine that was taken Ricky to the church had pulled up. She got in to the car as the driver held the door open. Her and Bianca sat back and were offered a glass of champagne, Ricky said no as she wanted to keep a clear head.

Bianca held the door open for Ricky as she got out and smoothed her dress out, making sure to get any creases out. Bianca shut the door as she handed Ricky her bouquet of flowers, they were pink roses.

"Good luck" Bianca smiled.

Ricky smiled back as she saw Heath, but not Brax, she guessed he was already in the church, he didn't want to see her before the wedding as it was bad luck.

As "Here comes the bride" started to play, Ricky and Heath started their slow walk down the aisle, with every step she took, she was closer to Brax, the man she loved, the man she was going to marry.

The service started as Ricky reached Brax.

" Please be seated " The vicar said. Their friends and family sat down.

"We are gathered together on this day to witness and celebrate the marriage of Daryl and Erica. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to acknowledge and strengthen a bond that already exists. This ceremony is a public affirmation of that bond and as their dearest family and friends, it is our honor and privilege to stand witness to this event. This day is made possible not only because of your love for each other, but through the grace and support of your family and friends. It is our hope that your fulfilment and joy in each other will increase with each passing year. "

"Marriage is a commitment in life, where two people can find and bring out the very best in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other human relationship can equal, a physical and emotional joining that has the promise of a lifetime."

"Let us bow our heads in prayer. Lord, we thank you for gathering everyone here today. We ask that you help Daryl and Erica to remember the strong love that they share. To work that love into practical things so that nothing can divide them. May their love always inspire them to be kind in their words, considerate of the others feelings, and concerned for the others needs and wishes. Increase their faith and trust in You. Bless their marriage with peace and happiness and make their Love fruitful for Your glory and their joy both, here and in eternity. Amen "

"Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller; memories are fresher; commitment is stronger. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of life. "

"In his letter to the Corinthians, Paul wrote: Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on it's own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes in all things, hopes in all things, endures all things. Love never ends "

"While the commitment begins with the two of you, it effects radiates outward. It touches your family. It touches your family and friends and ultimately all of society. When this commitment is seriously made and continuously fulfilled, it leads to the richest and most rewarding of human relationships."

"This is, I am sure, what you Daryl, want for Erica, and it is also what you, Erica, want for Daryl. It is also what your family and friends who are gathered here want for the two of you. When a couple treats each other with kindness, love, and respect, the best of what marriage has to offer is the result."

"Your relationship will take more than love. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. Dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both."

"While love is our natural state of being, these other qualities are not as easy to come by. They are not a destination, but a journey. Marriage is a give and take between two personalities, a mingling of two endowments which diminishes neither, but enhances both"

"Your joining together today becomes all the more important` to recognize the significance of a devoted and affectionate family life."

"You are both blessed to have come from truly loving families who recognize the importance of marriage and the fundamental nature of the marriage commitment. They want everyone to know that who they are today is the result of many years of support and sacrifice by their parents."

"Seeing that no moment is without meaning, we ask that you take this marriage as a beginning of your lives together. Today signifies the creation of a new home and a new family for you both. May you be fulfilled by each other's love and friendship. May you be overjoyed by the promises you are about to make and the life together you will create."

"Remember that in every marriage, there are good times and bad, times of joy and times of sorrow. Marriage is a journey – a time of adventure and excitement enhanced by the love, trust, dedication and faith you share in one another."

"You are mature enough to know the difference between dreams and realities. You have youth and hope. You also know that good times are sweeter when shared and that difficult times are less harsh when borne by two. Continue to work to build a foundation that will support the lasting relationship that is marriage."

"May the promises you make to one another today, be lived out to the end of your lives. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, but today is the day it all begins".

"Daryl and Erica, do you, with your family and friends as your witnesses, present yourselves willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage?"

[_We do_] Both of them replied.

"Will you promise to care for each other in the joys and sorrows of life, come what may, and to share the responsibility for growth and enrichment of your life together?

[_We will_] they both replied.

"Daryl, please repeat after me. " Said the vicar, so he did.

"I, Daryl, take you Erica, to be my lawful wedded wife

I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses

My promise to stay by your side,

In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow,

As well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation,

Comfort you in times of distress

Encourage you to achieve all of your goals,

Laugh with you and cry with you,

Grow with you in mind and spirit

Always be open and honest with you,

And cherish you for as long as we both shall live?"

Now, it was Ricky's turn to say her vows.

"Erica, please repeat after me?" Said the vicar.

I, Erica, take you Daryl, to be my lawful wedded husband

I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses

My promise to stay by your side,

In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow,

As well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation,

Comfort you in times of distress

Encourage you to achieve all of your goals,

Laugh with you and cry with you,

Grow with you in mind and spirit

Always be open and honest with you,

And cherish you for as long as we both shall live?"

Daryl and Erica as you hold hands, may you see the gift that they are to you." the vicar said, instructing that Brax and Ricky should hold hands.

Brax reached for Ricky's hands and held them tight.

"These are the hands that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will cou ntless times wipe tears from your eyes, tears of joy and sorrow. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years. These are the hands that will help hold your family together as one as you overcome adversity. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. "

"Having this love in your hearts, you have chosen to seal your vows by exchanging rings."

"From the earliest times, the circle has been a sign of completeness. The rings that you have chosen to wear have neither beginning nor end, much like your love for one another. They are a symbol of the words that you speak today. May these rings be from this day forward, your most treasured adornment, and may the love they symbolize, be your most precious possession. As you wear these rings, may they be constant reminders of these glad promises you are making today".

"Let us pray. Lord, bless the giving and receiving of these rings. May Daryl and Erica be forever true to this union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today. Amen"

Heath walked up the aisle, he had the rings on a cushion.

Daryl, take this ring, place it on Erica's left hand and repeat after me. " Said the vicar.

Brax picked up the ring. It was a simple gold band with the description. "I love you forever"

I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Smiled Brax as he gently took Ricky's hand and slid the ring on to her finger on her left hand.

Erica, take this ring, place it on Daryl's left hand and repeat after me.

Ricky picked up Brax's wedding ring, which she'd also had engraved to say. "I carry your heart with me"

I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Said Ricky as she slid the ring on to Brax's finger on his left hand.

"Today you have pledged yourselves to a lifetime of caring for one another. May this be a commitment made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope and eternally renewed. As you stand before us, it is our hope that you will go through life loving, trusting, and caring for one another, completely and forever."

"Daryl and Erica from this moment forward you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person, giving you a completeness and renewed lightness. May your life together be immersed in love and excitement. May you strive to enrich each other in every possible way. And may you work to bring the peace you find to this world. "

"Having pledged their fidelity to one another, to love, honor and cherish one another in the presence of this gathering and by the authority vested in me by the constitution and the laws of this state, it is my honor to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. "

Brax carefully lifted the veil from Ricky's face as she leaned in and they kissed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to be the first to introduce you to: Mr. and Mrs. Daryl and Erica Braxton. " The vicar joined in with the clapping.

As the new Mr and Mrs Braxton made their way down the aisle, Brax kissed Ricky as she laughed.

As they stood on the steps of the church, friends started to throw confetti as a photographer who Ricky knew as she met her when in London, when Ricky was Eliza Doolittle's photographer, started to take photos. For the first set, Brax and Ricky stood on the church steps. Then, Ricky got a picture with Bianca. Someone got more pictures of the new bride and groom. Then, it was off to sign the wedding registrar.

Signing the wedding registar, was the moment that completed them as a married couple, meant it was the start of their lives, together.

Irene had offered (free of charge) to hold their reception at the diner and Brax and Ricky were grateful to her.

"Oh, darl " Irene smiled as she kissed the new bride on her cheek.

"Congratulations " Both Marilyn and Roo offered their congratulations to the new couple.

"Thanks" Brax told them as he took Ricky by the hand and led her on to the dance floor where they had their first to Ellie Goulding: "Your Song" as the lyrics started up:

It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

If I was a sculptor, but then again no  
Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song, and this one's for you

Oh _[x8]_

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

As the song finished, Ricky wrapped her arms around Brax as he kissed her on the forehead.

Heath also grabbed Bianca as they danced, Bianca resting her head on Heath's shoulder.

Now, it was time for a toast. Heath stood up and asked for silence and the guests fell silent.

Brax stood up as he wanted to say a few words about Ricky; his girlfriend, then fiancée and now, his wife.

"I remember the first time, I saw her, she was surfing and I fell in love straight away" The guests awed as Brax was not known for revealing his feelings but he wanted to say something.

Ricky looked at him as tears welled up in her eyes, but they were happy tears. She quickly wiped them away. Then, Heath stood up again.

"To Brax and Ricky" He held his glass as everyone echoed.

"Brax and Ricky!"

Then, a round of applause went up as they were treated to a wedding meal. Then, after the meal they took to the floor again and danced.

Soon, it was time to cut the cake and Ricky stood in front of Brax, each of them holding on to the knife as they cut in to the cake, it was a 3 tier cake

They cut the cake together as Bianca got a picture of the newly weds, Brax's arms were wrapped around Ricky's waist as he held her close.

Standing on the church steps, Ricky threw her bouquet and a delighted Sasha caught them, she was next to be married, she'd have to wait and see if Matt would propose to her. Not now, though as she'd just got in to Redside and she wanted to concentrate to be a journalist.

Brax got in to his Ute and drove off, he was treating his new wife to a week away in Paris while Heath, Bianca and Kyle all clubbed in to help mind Casey, Ricky was reluctant to leave Casey even for a week, but Brax had reassured her that he would be fine. She nodded as she got in to the passenger seat and her and Brax shared a kiss. The crowd cheered as Brax drove off. He hadn't told her where they going as he wanted it to be a surprise for her.

She didn't want to travel in her wedding dress, so decided to wear a miniature version of her dress. It was a white dress, with thin spaghetti straps and she wore her hair loose over her shoulder with a pair of white pumps for comfort as Brax drove.

Pulling in to the car- park where the car would stay for a week. Brax got their luggage out of the boot and Ricky picked up her handbag as she shut the door and watched as Brax locked his car.

* * *

Paris was beautiful, after a journey which lasted 8 hours and 57 minutes, they had finally arrived. Brax held his hand out for her. Ricky took it gratefully as he pulled her up and then they walked in to the hotel hand in hand.

The hotel had a marble flooring and a marble staircase. They both headed towards the reception desk.

The receptionist looked up, she looked similar to Ricky with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Name?" She requested.

"Daryl Braxton " Brax told her.

The receptionist began typing and soon she looked up again. She had heard of the River Boys and realized that Brax was a former River Boy. Just about everyone knew about the River Boys, they were like, famous.

"Excuse me, is he a former River Boy?" She asked

Ricky nodded, wondering what the woman wanted. "Yeah?"

"I had a poster of you and your brothers in my room when I was a teenger " The reepionist told the both, she was being unprofessional.

Ricky blushed as Brax put his arm around her, it was one thing being told that someone had a crush on your boyfriend, never mind your new husband!

"Here is your room key. Your in the honeymoon suite " the receptionist told her, having composed herself.

"Thanks " Brax nodded as he headed towards the stairs as they were on the 5th floor.

Brax bent down and Ricky guessed what he was offering her. She climbed on to his back and put her arms around his neck, so she wouldn't fall, he pretended to slip, while Ricky laughed.

Brax opened the door to their suite and Ricky was impressed.

It was a big sized room with a double sized king bed which had red petals scattered on it, on the table in the other room, was a bottle of champagne. Brax opened it and poured them each a glass, handing one to Ricky. They sat on the couch and clinked glasses with each other, and took sips.

"Goodnight, Mrs Braxton " Brax murmured as he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Night, Brax " Ricky replied, everything was exactly the same, yet it was different, she was now a married woman, he was a married man. They belonged to each other. Nothing could come between.

* * *

The next morning Brax woke early and headed to the kitchen area where he flicked on the kettle and noticed Ricky, coming out of the bedroom, dressed in one of his shirts.

"Morning " Brax smiled as he set down breakfast, a bacon roll with ketchup for Ricky and a bacon roll with brown sauce for Brax.

"Morning " she replied as he put the plate in front of her and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Ricky wondered outside where the two of the had their own private pool. She sat on the edge and dipped her legs in the turquoise water. Brax had an idea, but he knew he'd pay for it later.

Creeping up behind her he pushed her in to the water as she went under.

"Brax!" She laughed, once she had emerged from the water, she would get him back.

"What?" He shrugged innocently.

Ricky shook her head with a smirk.

Bra whistled at the sight of Ricky as she dried herself off with a towel.

She laughed as she turned to face him. He slipped his arms around her and rubbed her arms up and down in an attempt to warm her. She slipped her shorts back on.

That afternoon, they went sight- seeing and Ricky took her camera-with her as she knew she would want to share this magical experience with her family when her and Brax went back to the Bay after their honeymoon and settled back in to the Bay as a married couple. They also went to see the Eiffel Tower.

Returning to their hotel, the two of them hung by the pool again.

Ricky come out of the room and stepped out in to the sunshine, she was wearing a black bikini, with her blonde hair in a messy bun to keep it out of her face.

She laughed as she spotted Brax, looking cool in a shirt that Ricky had brought him while she was out shopping for a day, using Brax's credit card as he'd told her to treat herself. She sat down next to him, and had an idea. She picked up her phone and activated her camera and put her arm around his shoulder and took the picture. She saved it as her phone screen- saver and then sipped her strawberry smoothie.

Taking her hand Brax squeezed it tight as he knew she was thinking about Casey, it was the first time they'd both been away from their son, but as his mother, she had that extra special bond as she'd felt him kick, the temporary moment where he'd stopped moving and she had panicked as she'd lost a baby before. But having Brax there, beside her, reassured her.

Soon, their honeymoon came to an end and they got a taxi to the airport where they would take a night flight and land in Australia in the morning, then after collecting their luggage they were heading home.

Ricky slept on Brax as their plane took off after their-flight attendant had told them were the oxygen masks were in case, they had an accident.

"Rick, wake up" Brax gently shook her as he grabbed her handbag from the shelf above them. Ricky opened her eyes to see Brax standing up. She followed him off the plane and in to the morning sunshine. It was too bright for Ricky and she reached in to her bag, pulling out her black Dior sunglasses and putting them on, protecting her eyes from the sun.

By now, Brax had reached his beloved car. He held the door open for Ricky as she got in and put her bag down beside her. Walking around to the drivers side, Brax opened the door and got in after put their suitcase in the boot. He started the engine while Ricky put the radio on, the Saturday's come blasting out. She sat back, watching them drive down the motorway.

Brax turned in to the Bay and drove down the narrow road, until he came to his and Ricky's house, he pulled up in to the drive and turned off the engine. Ricky stepped outside as she got her bag and walked up the path that led to the front door.

"It's good to be back " Brax stated as he unlocked the front door to see Heath sitting on the couch, bouncing Casey on his knee. Ricky made a beeline for her son, she'd missed him.

Ricky nodded as she turned and kissed Brax.

"Get a room" Heath smirked, but he was happy for their pair of them, Brax deserved happiness after Charlie's and Casey's deaths, and it looked like Erica Braxton, nee Sharpe, had been the one to tame him.

She bounced Casey on his knee, who started crying. She lifted him up and realized he'd filled his nappy. She walked through to the bathroom and lay him on the changing mat as she undressed him, got a new nappy and reached for the tub of talc. She put talc on him and slid the clean nappy under him and then changed his baby- grow.

She soaped her hands and then rubbed them together, before she turned the tap on and put her hands underneath the tap and dried her hands on a towel.

She lifted Casey back up and walked down the stairs where she seen that Heath was getting ready to leave. He turned to face her.

"Bye Rick" He smiled.

"Bye Heath" she replied, opening the door for him, as he walked off, back to his own house where he was staying for a while, as he soon had to head off back to the city as Darcy had school, Harley was in nursery and Bianca had to get back to her job as principle of the city school that she was in charge of.

Ricky returned to Brax, who was sat in the living room, holding Casey in his arms and she sat beside him. He put an arm around her and she cuddled in to him, enjoying the smell of his aftershave, and his strong arms being around her. She rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair and then picked her up in his arms as he proceeded to carry her up the stairs and lay her down on the bed so she could get a decent night sleep. He got in beside her after checking on Casey and pressed a kiss to her hair. He could feel her smiling in her sleep and as he wound his arms around her waist, holding her close, he could tell he'd done the right thing by marrying the woman that he loved.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this, first piece of fluff without any drama in. I didn't watch the show when Bianca and Heath, were in it, so sorry if they were too badly written, I'm still getting used to writing Brax, Ricky, Bianca and Heath. I watched the clip where Bianca returned and Heath, Harley and Darcy went to the City with her. **

**On a side note, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my one - shots about these two, I really love them and would like to thank you all, because your support really means a lot to me.**

**I'v****e randomly just thought of yet another plot- line for these two, I'll reveal it soon. But it won't be up for a while as I have other fan fictions, guess I need to stop with the ideas for Bricky, but I can't help it. :D **

**I know that your not allowed to post song lyrics in fictions, but it needed it for the couples first dance. **


End file.
